


Pastry Filling Covering Our Mistakes

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod meant to proposition his cousins.It was hardly his fault that Curufin and Argon looked far too similar to other relatives.If only their grandfather would see it that way.
Relationships: Argon | Arakáno/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Pastry Filling Covering Our Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of dessert based scandals thread on FFA.
> 
> Not actually intended Finwë/Finrod and Fëanor/Finrod in this fic.

"Findaráto," Finwë said, hands folded together in his lap.

To anyone not close to the king, he would have appeared the perfectly serene grandfather having a discussion with his grandson.

To Finrod, used to his own father's careful control of his temper, Fingolfin's occasional public expressions of his temper, and Fëanor being Fëanor, it was clear that only centuries of practice kept his grandfather from leaping up and yelling.

Still, Finrod had not grown up among his cousins without a certain disregard for safety. "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Why?" Finwë's lips pinched together after he spoke, as though he had bit into something trusted to be sweet only to discover the bitter truth.

On reflection, Finrod thought that might be exactly how his grandfather thought of the situation.

"Why about what?" Finrod asked. It would not do to give away his knowledge too soon, especially when he did not remember all of it.

Finwë's hands twitched. "Why did you bribe the cooks to prepare pastries filled with cream, that you then stockpiled on your plate and wandered the room with, preforming activities on?"

"It seemed fun at that time. A way to relieve tensions between cousins," Finrod answered, smiling.

Finwë nodded, the pinched look still on his face. "A somewhat inappropriate plan even between cousins, given that you did it at a formal ball. But do you know what happened after you started drinking the wine as well?"

Finrod bit his lip, looking at the wall. "I left Maitimo and Findekáno, who were laughing. Then I went to where Atarinkë was talking to Arakáno. I thought it was odd that they were getting along, but I decided that just made it more interesting."

"So you pressed yourself onto the one you thought was Atarinkë, licked the pastry as though it was a cock, and then propositioned the one you thought was Arakáno," Finwë interuppted Finrod's explanation, hands still twisting in his lap. "And then you passed out in the middle of the hall."

"So that is why I did not remember anything after that," Finrod said brightly, realization dawning. "Wait, thought?"

Finwë smiled tightly. It was a look Finrod had seen before, though more commonly on Argon's face after someone made a comment on him being too young or when their half-uncle was near.

"Oh," Finrod said.

"Yes," Finwë replied. "I was greatly enjoying my conversation with my eldest son last night, before he ended up covered in pastry filling and a drunk nephew."

Finrod's face flushed. "Oh no."

Finwë finally smiled. It did not make Finrod feel any better about the situation. "I am glad you are finally showing a modicum of sense, Findaráto. You shall need it as you explain to all the guests why you drunkenly asked your uncle and grandfather to fuck you again, though together this time if we were getting along."

Finrod dropped his head into his hands. "I thought you two were Arakáno and Atarinkë."

"And you can explain such, though those two are also angry that their fathers now know about their affairs." Finwë smiled wider at this.

"You are enjoying my suffering," Finrod said, looking up.

Finwë nodded, finally unfolding his hands and relaxing into his seat. "One takes their pleasure where they can, in situations such as this."


End file.
